A New Life
by ButlerXArtemis
Summary: Artemis encounters a vampire.


**Disclaimer – Eoin Colfer owns Artemis Fowl and Joss Whedon owns Angel.**

**Chapter One**

Artemis looked at his communicator and willed it to ring, willed Holly to call with news of a stolen jewel, a kidnapped sprite, help to capture a fish or curry smuggler, _anything_! Anything to get him away from the new holiday house his father had bought that he, Butler and his parents were staying at for the summer holidays. The holiday house was built right near the beach in LA. Artemis was currently at the beach, in a pair of board shorts and a t-shirt that his parents had forced him to wear, and he was trying to stay in the shade as much as possible. Artemis hated the sun as much as a vampire and burned as easily as a dwarf.

"Look out!" Artemis turned just in time to be hit in the face by a beach ball. "Sorry little dude," A tall blonde man apologized. He picked up the beach ball and returned to his game of volley ball.

Artemis scowled and stood up, brushing sand off the seat of his shorts. He walked away from the beach deep in thought. After a while he looked at the sky, shocked to see the torturous sun finally disappearing over the horizon. He started to head back home when he realized that due to his lack of attention he had no idea which way the beach house was. In fact he was in one of the dirtier parts of the city.

Artemis took a deep breath to calm himself and started walking back the way he had come. Hopefully he would find a street sign to point him in the right direction.

After figuring out which way to go, which wasn't hard, he was a genius after all, he began the trek back to the beach where he would be reunited with his parents and bodyguard. A cold shiver ran down his back and he turned, the feeling that someone was watching him, following him, was sending a trickle of sweat down his forehead. Seeing no one, he turned and continued on his way.

"Hey, little guy. Are you lost?"

Artemis visibly jumped and spun around, too quickly, almost losing his balance. A tall, thin man was standing behind, smiling in an unpleasant way. His skin was an ashy gray colour and thick, greasy dreadlocks covered most of his face. Artemis swallowed heavily and a cold sweat broke out all over his body. There was something _wrong _with the man's face, something horribly _wrong_.

"Don't be scared little guy," the man whispered, "I'll help you find your way." He reached out a hand and stroked Artemis' cheek, his long fingernails cutting through Artemis' skin. Artemis shoved the hand away from him, turned to run but was tackled roughly to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Artemis cried out, kicking and punching at the larger man, rolling on the ground, desperately attempting to force the man off of him. "HELP!" he screamed.

"Shut your mouth," the man said. He covered Artemis' mouth with his hand then laughed as the boy bit one of his fingers. "You're a feisty little guy, aren't you," he said. "You're cute too. I think I'll keep you." He kissed Artemis' cheek, something sharp grazed momentarily over the skin of his cheek. Artemis was then pulled up onto his feet.

"Let's go somewhere more private," the man suggested, and then chuckled as Artemis' eyes widened and he began to increase his struggle to get lose. "Don't worry; calm down," he said, dragging Artemis into the nearest alley way, "It's not what you think."

Artemis didn't calm down, he moaned against the man's palm, a tear running down his cheek as he pulled against the man's grip but he wasn't strong enough. The man threw Artemis at the wall of a building. Artemis experienced a strange feeling of weightlessness the few seconds he flew through the air before slamming into the wall. Several loud cracks and a sudden blinding pain informed Artemis that he'd broken some ribs.

The man stood over Artemis. His dreadlocks no longer covered his face and Artemis stared with morbid curiosity as the man grinned down at him, revealing a set of sharp fangs.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you," he gasped out through the pain in his chest and sides.

"No," the man said, "I'm going to give you new life." He knelt down and bit into Artemis' neck.


End file.
